The Anachronism Princess and The Slytherin Prince
by TeeneyKat
Summary: Draco and OC Violette Regalis was a normal ten year old girl. That is until she got the letter and her father mysteriously dissappeared. Now in her sixth year, Violette doesn't quite fit in, but has found friendship in The Golden Trio. If things in her li
1. Girl Anachronism

**A/N:** So this is obviously pre- HBP since she's a fifth year. I wrote this before I got the book and posted it on quizilla. But I decided to restart it and make quite a few achanges. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charcters other than Violette Regalis and and her family. The rest areJK Rowling's. The lyrics are not mine. They are "Girl Anachronism" by The Dresden Dolls.**

"Let go of my wrist." I demanded sternly.

"No, not until…" the boy trailed off.

"Let go of my wrist." I said and this time it was pleading. "Please?"

Then he pulled up my left sleeve.

"I knew it. You too. It wasn't just my imagination. You're just like me. Who would have figured? You and me are so alike." The boy told me as his grip softened.

I snapped my wrist away.

"I am nothing like _you_, Malfoy." I spat venomously before running away. I ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

I sat in the common room staring intently into the blazing fire.

_What is his problem? _I thought angrily. _Why won't he leave me alone? I'm nothing like him. I will never be like Malfoy!_

After another ten minutes I ran up stairs into my dormitory and locked myself in the bathroom before ripping off my sweater. I felt disgusted.

_You can tell from the scars on my arms _

_And the cracks in my hips _

_And the dents in my car _

_And the blisters on my lips_

_That I'm not the carefullest of girls._

I began to grow angry. I was sick of living like this. Sick of being like this. I wanted to be happy. Out of pure anger I pushed the glass soap holder off thsink and listened to it shatter. I began to shake. Before I broke down.

_You can tell from the glass on the floor  
And the strings that are breaking  
And I keep on breaking more  
And it looks like I am shaking  
But it's just the temperature  
And then again  
If it were any colder I could disengage  
If I were any older I could act my age  
But I don't think that you'd believe me  
It's  
Not  
The  
Way  
I'm  
Meant  
To  
Be_

Maybe I should back up… Let's start at the beginning of the term.

The train steamed as parents bid their children farewell. The train was almost ready to leave when I came running on to platform nine and three-quarters. I bit my lip nervously afraid I wouldn't make it. I ran on struggling not to drop my luggage and made it just as the doors closed behind me.  
"Late as usual, Regalis." a familiar drawl unfortunately greeted me. I looked up to meet a pair of ice blue eyes.  
"Malfoy" I smiled sarcastically. "How nice to see you. Where are your usual goons? Surely they can't be doing to well without their noble leader."  
"Shouldn't you be in a compartment with your Mud-Blood loving friends?" He smirked.  
"Don't you have somebody else you can be harassing?" I asked.  
"Ah, but my dear, I have so much fun bugging you" He responded.  
"Well, I'm afraid I have better things then stand here and chat with the likes of you." I said as I pushed past him.  
As I walked away I could feel his cold blue eyes following me.  
"Violette!"

Ahead of me I saw one of my best, Hermoine! She ran up to me excitedly and practically knocked me over.

"Jeez, 'Moine. Missed me much?" I asked.

"Of course." She answered as we sat in a compartment with Harry and Ron already in there.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hi Violette." Harry said.

"Hey." said Ron.

"I was afraid you had missed the train." Hermoine told me.

"I was just running late." I replied.

"Surprise, surprise." Harry teased.

"Shut up." I punched him in the arm playfully.

"Well you're almost always late." He said.

"I am not _almost_ _always_ late." I argued.

"I'm sorry you're right. You are always late." He retorted causing Ron and Hermoine to snicker. I just stuck my tongue at him.

The rest of the trip we talked about our summers and changed into our uniforms. Finally the train reached Hogwarts and Harry, Hermoine, Ron, and I got off the train. We saw Hagrid leading a group of frightened looking first years and I gave him a quick smile and a wave and he grinned and waved back. I approached the carriages observing the thestrals. I always have loved them even though most people found them creepy.

"School sure will be less interesting without Fred and George." I sighed.

"Yeah." Said Ron, Harry and Hermoine simultaneously.

We arrived at the castle and walked into the Great Hall. I noticed Dumbledore isn't in his usual seat.

"Hey guys!" A dreamy voice called.

"Oh, hi Luna!" I replied. "How was your summer? Did you have fun on vacation with your father?"

"Loads." she smiled.

"Did you find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" I asked.

"No they were hard to find. Dad says it's because they are becoming extinct." She answered.

"Well good luck next time. Bye Luna."

"Bye." She said and slowly glided away humming to herself.

Then they retreated to their own tables.

"Why do you have to encourage her?" Hermoine asked.

"I think her beliefs are beautiful and refreshing." You answered.

"You know there is no such thing as a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"How do you know?" I questioned her.

"Because it's kind of far fetched."

"YOU know last year everyone thought Harry's story was farfetched. And look how that turned out."

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall yelled and the Sorting began.

"Long ago…" the old Sorting Hat started. But that was all I heard because I became distracted. I could feel somebody watching you. You looked behind me. Everyone was paying attention. I looked in front of me. Everyone was watching the Sorting or talking in hushed tones. The sorting had already begun as I drifted back in.

"Adams, Lila" McGonagall called and a shy looking girl with black hair walked up to the chair. The hat was placed on top of her head and immediately it yelled "Hufflepuff!"

Applause filled the hall especially from the Hufflepuff table.

Finally the sorting ended and Dumbledore walked in. He had never missed the Sorting before.

He stood in front of the hall and the whole room was silent.

"To all our new students welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! To our returning students welcome back! I hope you all have had an enjoyable holiday. I like to let you all know that all Educational Decrees made last year by Professor Umbridge have been repealed."

At this Harry, Hermoine, Ron, and I all smiled at each other.

"The forest is off limits to all students. Mister Filch has banned a number of items and a list had posted next to his office. I am sure you are starving by now. So enjoy!" Dumbledore finished and food appeared in front of them.

Ron stuffed his face.

"Jeez, Ron." Hermoine looked disgusted. "You'd think you had never seen before."

Harry and I couldn't help but smile at this.

"Well, Oim hungy." He responded with his mouthful

Hermoine sighed and gave up.

"Harry, now that Umbridge is gone do you think you can play Quidditch again?" I asked.

"I hope so." Harry replied. "Especially considering I'm captain."

"Oh yeah." I smiled sheepishly.

"This year is going to be great. If only Snape would stop teaching." Harry said and I all laughed. But when Ron laughed crumbs flew out of his mouth. All of us kept laughing except for Hermoine, who looked disgusted. After the feast the four of us made our way to the Gryffindor Common Room. They gave the password, "hinkeypunk", to the Fat Lady and went to their own dormitories. This year I were sharing one with Hermoine, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil.

Once I finished unpacking I went to Harry to borrow his Marauder's Map so I could go have a cigarette. Reluctantly he gave it to me. Not too happy that I were still smoking.

I left the Common Room and waited until I was out of the Fat Lady's sight before pulling out the map and tapping it with my wand saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The coast was clear all the teachers were gathered in one spot and Filch was up in the Owlery. Ms. Norris was prowling near the Room of  
Requirement. So that room was out so I decided to go to my favorite secret passage that led in to Honey Dukes in Hogsmeade. I crawled into the passage and lit my cigarette. It was then I realized I weren't alone. I caught sight of another burning cherry.

"Who's there?" I ask pulling out my wand.

"Lumos." A familiar drawl chanted.


	2. Divination

_Oh great. Malfoy knows about the passage._ I thought to myself.

"Malfoy." I said. "How do you know about this passage."

"I have my ways." He smirked.

"I swear you only have three facial expressions." I told him taking a long drag." Your sneer, your smirk, and your glare. Don't you ever just smile?"

"At least I'm not running around d with Mud-Bloods." He retorted and put out his cigarette.

"Your pathetic. Does it make you feel like a big man throwing that word around every chance you get? Does it boost your ego? We all know it's already too big."

"You are so frustrating." He stepped closer to where I were leaned against a wall. He leaned his right hand against the wall. His face was inches away from mines and he came closer. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss I. I almost wanted him to. He put his lips to my and whispered. "You are an odd girl, Violette Regalis."

Malfoy walked out.

"I'm, odd?" I said aloud to myself. "He is the odd one. Well I guess I am too."

I checked her Marauder's Map and headed back to my dormitory.

September went by without anything too interesting. October began and thoughts of Halloween plagued everyone's mind. There would be a dance for everyone who was a fourth year or above. I was asked by Seamus and then Dean but refused both.

I was early Monday morning and I rolled out of bed with a loud thunk. The sleeping Parvati did not seem to appreciate this.

"Violette! Keep it down!" Parvati yelled at me.

"Yes Ma'm." I mocked her.

I decided to take a quick shower.

After I got out and I used magic to dry and straighten my hair. I applied eyeliner and threw on my robes, and grabbed my bag as I hurried down to breakfast.

When I approached the Gryffindor table I was greeted by smiling faces.

"How did you sleep?" Hermoine asked me knowing I always have issues when it comes to sleeping due to reoccurring nightmares and insomnia.

"Actually quite well for once." I replied cheerily as I spread cream cheese on my bagel.

"Good." Hermoine smiled.

And there it was again. That feeling I was being watched. I looked behind me and then to my sides and then in front of me. The person that was watching me was sitting across from me at the Slytherin table. That platinum blonde hair, those intense icy blue eyes… Draco Malfoy. His stare became a cold glare. I flashed a sweet sarcastic smile, which in turn caused him to smirk.

_God I hate that smirk._ I thought.

"Violette?" A voice pulled me back.

"Um. Yah?" I ask absentmindedly.

"I asked if you did McGonagall's essay." Harry repeated himself.

"Oh, um, not yet."

"What was that about?" Harry asked me.

"I just drifted. Sorry." I searched for an excuse to leave. "I have Divination and you know how long it takes to get there. Bye."

I left before anybody had time to respond. Harry and Ron had taken Hermoine's lead and dropped Divination. But I found Trelawney quite amusing. Malfoy clouded my thoughts. I couldn't get his smirking face out of my head.

_Why am I thinking about Malfoy?_ I questioned myself _He's so annoying. He is kind of cute. Quidditch is doing him good. Wait! Ew! Bad Violette. It's Malfoy! _

My thoughts continued like that as I sat down at an isolated table. The classroom was full and my table was still empty.

"My dears," Professor Trelawney began in her usual misty tone. "Today we shall be using Tea Leaves."

Just then Malfoy sauntered in.

"Your Late, Mister Malfoy." Professor Trelawney said. "Of course I knew you would be. Ten points from Slytherin. Take your seat."

The only empty seat was at my table. As he sat down he gave me a quick smirk.

_Damn_ I thought.

"Get your cups." Profess Trelawney instructed.

After I sat down she began sipping her tea. There was an awkward silence.

"So…" Malfoy said. "This is just a bit awkward."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I rolled her eyes.

"Somebody is menstrual."" He sneered.

"Well, I know it's not me. So that leaves you. Is it that time of the month? I have a tampon in my bag if you need it."

"You're not funny."

"Really? I think I am. Hold on let me stick my head up my ass and maybe I'll be able to see things the way you do. I don't know how you get yours up there though because your head is so big." I could see his anger rising and smiled.

I had finished her tea and so did Malfoy. I had a squiggly line and Malfoy had what looked similar to a rose.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney began in her misty voice, "looks like you'll be falling in love and Miss Regalis…"She paused. "You have… a snake." She put her hands to her chest dramatically. "You will be betrayed by somebody close to you."

"Oh darn." I said. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Be careful who you trust." She warned and walked away.

"Do you think she could go to one class without predicting something negative?" I asked Malfoy.

"Is that possible?" He replied making me giggled.

_Maybe he's not so bad_ I thought

"Oh Mister Malfoy." I began in my mistiest voice. "Mars is aligned with Jupiter. Tonight you will spontaneously combust."

"You know, I could imagine her saying that." Malfoy smirked.

"I wonder if she makes this stuff up or if she thinks she truly possesses the Sight." I said.

"I think it's a little of both." He snickered." "Why are you in Advanced Divination, anyway?"

"Because Trelawney amuses me." Then putting on my mistiest voice I said. "And because I have been burdened with the Sight."

_I think I'm actually enjoying his company. _

"Next class we will begin with Crystal Balls. You will continue with the same partners." Professor Trelawney announced. "Until then you are dismissed."

I packed my things and got up. "Until next time." I smiled at Malfoy and walked away.

_Wow. He is pretty cute. Violette! Stop thinking like that!_

My next class was Potions. I found myself yet again thinking about the boy wih those cold blue eyes. I met up with Ron, Harry, and Hermoine.

"Oh God, another class with Snape." Harry said pessimistically.

"Cheer up, Harry. It's not that bad."" I tried to assure him.

"Violette," He said. "You are mental"

"Only a little." I replied smiling.

At that moment I felt somebody bump into me causing me and whoever it was to drop my stuff.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy!" Harry spat venomously.

"Oh shut it, Potter." Malfoy snapped back. "It was an accident."

I had already started to pick up my stuff. Malfoy bent down to pick up his. He handed me my quill bag, which had been holding my quills until Malfoy bumped into me.

"For a seeker you are quite clumsy. Aren't seekers supposed to be nimble and graceful?" scoffed Hermoine as I stood up.

"Think you're funny, do you Mud-Blood?" Malfoy sneered standing up.

"You sound a lot like your father!" I said knowing I hit a soft spot.

"You don't know anything about my father!" Malfoy responded giving I his famous death glare. But under the glare I could see he looked… hurt?

_Maybe that's just my imagination._ I thought to myself.

"I know he's locked in Azkaban because he's a Death Eater. Do you know why that is Malfoy? It's because he thought being Pureblood makes him better than everyone else. It sounds like you take after him!" I knew I had crossed a line.

Malfoy turned away and walked into the Potions room.

"Thanks for standing up for me Violette." Hermoine said.

"Don't let him get you down. That git isn't worth your worries." I responded and hugged Hermoine. "He's just jealous because you are the most talented witch that has ever stepped into Hogwarts.

"She's right, Hermoine." Ron said.

"Yeah she is." Harry said.

"Thanks guys." She smiled a little.

"Let's got in then." Ron said. "I'd rather not have detention with Snape."

Harry, Hermoine, and I nodded in agreement.

The four of us then walked into Snape's room.

_I can't believe I was actually thinking about him. He seemed so nice during Divination. But I guess that his a short period of being nice compared to five years of being a jerk._ I thought to myself but as I looked towards him I could feel my stomach tightening.


	3. Daddy?

"Violette, time to get up!" Hermoine's voice woke me. I felt as if I hadn't even slept.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"It's Eight." She answered cheerily.

"Damn." I moaned rolling out of bed.

"You are going to miss the Hogsmeade trip if you don't hurry." Hermoine said.

"I'm going, I'm going." I mumbled.

I slowly got to my feet and threw on a black tank-top, fishnets and a pair of tattered jeans. I searched the room for my black hoodie before finally finding it under my bed. I quickly washed my face threw on eyeliner and quickly sprayed myself with vanilla. I grabbed my chap stick and a bag and together Hermoine and I made our way down to breakfast.

Hermoine, Ron, Harry, and I had already visited Zonko's and Honeydukes, when I saw Draco walking. But hanging on his arm like a lovesick pug was Pansy Parkinson.

"Drakie," She whined. "Let's go in Madam Puddifoot's?"

"I'd rather not." He drawled.

"But, but…"

"That's enough Pansy, we're not going in!"

"Fine." She pouted.

"God she's sickening." I said to nobody in particular.

"Yeah but so is he." Harry chimed in.

"Yeah I guess." At this Malfoy's eyes met mine.

"Do I have something on my face, Regalis?" Malfoy asked.

"No but it seems you have an infection growing on your arm." I answered.

I could see him trying to suppress his laughter.

"Shut up, Blood-traitor!" Pansy snapped.

"Oh please. Is that the best you have? I'm afraid I've heard that before. Your comebacks are weak." I retorted. "I don't have time for this." I walked away.

My three friends came after you.

"I want to be alone for a while. I'll see you guys at the castle." I told them.

Once I was by myself I walked through the hills. I loved it here it was so peaceful. I don't know why the scene earlier made me angry. I knew it wasn't Pansy's insults.

_That little slut is always hanging all over him. Not that I care. _I tried to convince myself.

Just as I was about to reach for a cigarette when I saw a man standing with his back to me.

_It can't be._ I thought as my heart skipped a beat. _But maybe…_

"Excuse me." I said. The man turned around. It was him! He looked older but his face still held some of the same characteristics.

"Daddy!" I shouted excitedly and ran to him, embracing him. He pushed me off of him so hard I fell to the ground.

"Father, it's me. Violette."

"I know who you are." He spat coldly. I stood up shaking. His eyes, they were so different.

"But Da-" He cut me off.

"Don't call me that!" He hollered at me. He came closer to me.

_Smack!_ I put my hand to my face where his hand struck me.

"You are a disgrace!"

He pushed me down.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked astonished not sure what provoked this sudden attack. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Don't think I didn't see you hanging around the Mudbloods." He kicked me hard in the stomach. "That Potter boy." Another kick. I began to get dizzy. "and those blood traitors." Another kick. "You are a disgrace!" He hollered. "A DIRTY, FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!" He kicked my head. I were already on the ground in a fetal position sobbing. "YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" Everything began to turn dark.

"Crucio!" He screamed and I felt a pain like I had never before. There was a blinding hot white light.

"_STUPEFY!" _A voice roared before I passed out.


	4. Me? Cause Trouble?

I woke up in a bed, dazed and unsure of where I were. I had a sharp pain in my ribs and my head was pounding. Then the memories came flooding back. Tear stung my eyes.

"You're awake." A familiar voice said softly.

"How long have I been out?" I asked the platinum blonde boy sitting beside my bed. I refused to let the tears come out. There was no way Draco Malfoy was going to see me crying.

"About six hours. It's about nine now." Malfoy answered.

I had never heard him speak so softly to me.

"Why are you here?" Me asked suddenly suspicious.

"Because Madame Pomphrey has a lot to attend to at the moment. I was walking through and she asked me to keep an eye on you." He responded coolly. The softness was gone.

"Oh." I said trying not to sound disappointed.

_Why am I disappointed?_

Draco's POV

I decided to get rid of Pansy and follow after Violette. I fed her some lie about needing space. I don't really know why. Well I guess I sort of do.

_**Flashback **A young platinum blonde boy walked through the halls. It was about nine o'clock and the hall he was in was deserted and then two boys turned the corner. They appeared to be seventh years. The blonde boy recognized the Slytherin robes they were wearing. The little boy puffed up his chest and smirked. The seventh years were big ape-like me._

_"Aaw what's the little boy doing out past bed time?" One of the older boys said._

_"I am not a little boy, I am a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He sneered._

_"Well Malfoy, you should be in bed." The other one said._

_"Curfew isn't until ten." Draco said. "Ten is awfully late for a little boy." The other boy teased._

_"I am not little!" He snarled. "Stop calling me that!"_

_"And what if we don't?" One of the boys asked._

_"Yeah what are you going to do?" The second one taunted._

_"I'll, I'll..." Draco started. "You'll what?" The boys towered over them. They began to push him around._

_"I'm warning you." Draco yelled threateningly. "Once my father finds out-"_

_"Aaw. Going to run to Daddy?" That's when the beating began. Draco tried hard not to cry. he didn't notice somebody watching._

_"Hey!" A little girl's voice vibrated through the hall. The boys looked up. The girl had long black locks and her cheeks were sprinkled lightly with freckles. Anger filled her forest green eyes. "Get off of him or I'll curse you!" She said pulling out her wand._

_"Ha." One of the seventh year said. "What could a little girl like you manage._

_"Stupefy!" She yelled and her curse hit the boy hard. The other boy snarled and turned away bringing his friend with him. The little girl walked over to Draco who was lying on the floor in pain. She offered him her hand._

_"Are you okay?" She asked softly._

_"Get away from me!" He slapped her hand away. "I could have handled it myself."_

_"But I was just trying to help." She looked confused. "I don't need your help." He sneered. "Malfoy's don't need help."_

_Her eyes grew big then they were narrowed in anger._

_"Fine." She spat then walked away._

_Draco didn't mean to make her angry. But he was afraid what people would say when they heard he was saved by a girl. A Gryffindor girl at that. **End of Flashback**_

When I zoned back into reality I caught sight of Violette. But wait... who was that man.

"Crucio!" The man roared.

I ran towards them pulling out my wand. "PETRIFICUS TOTALES!" I shot at him. I quickly picked Violette up before running back to the school.

Violette's POV

"Mister Malfoy, visiting hours are over." Madame Pomphrey walked in looking tired with a cup in her hand.

_Visiting hours? That must mean he was checking on me._ You thought. _But why?_

"Oh okay, well bye then." Draco said and in one fluid motion he got up and turned around his cloak flowing gracefully behind him as he walked out.

Shortly after Harry, Hermoine, and Ron came in running.

"V-Violette," Harry panted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I told him.

"Mister Potter, I am afraid visiting hours are over.

"It's okay." A serene warm voice called. "They are with me."

I watched Professor Dumbledore slowly glide over that sparkle in his blue eyes.

"But Headmaster-"

He cut her off by putting a hand in the air.

"I assure you that we will not be long."

She handed me a cup.

"Drink this all when you are done." She told me and then she walked away muttering.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I just had a nasty spill in Hogsmeade. I fell into some big rocks." I lied to them. "I'm fine now just a little hurt and a little tired."

"How did you fall?" Hermoine asked.

"An animal ran out in front of me and I tripped." I continued.

Ron and Harry seemed to buy it but Hermoine eyed me suspiciously. Dumbledore just sat there his face was hard to read.

"Well now that you all know she is okay, you should be going. I believe some of you have prefect duties." Dumbledore smiled.

The four of us exchanged good-byes and Harry, Hermoine, and Ron left.

"So," Dumbledore began. "Is that all that happened?"

I nodded.

"If I ask Mister Malfoy will he tell me the same thing?" He asked.

"What does Malfoy have to do with this?" I questioned.

"He was the one who carried you in." He told you.

"Was he?" I asked.

"Yes. Well I should let you get to sleep. I trust you'll be up and causing trouble by tomorrow." He smiled.

"Of course. I mean. Me? Cause trouble?" I asked mocking innocence.

"I saw you in my office at least nineteen times last year." Dumbledore said.

"I can't visit my favorite headmaster?" I asked causing him to chuckle.

"Goodnight Miss Regalis." He said and walked away.

When he did I laughed to myself.

_Malfoy must have been the voice that cursed my father._ I thought. _He saved me._

I then drank the potion in the cup Madame Pomphrey had given me and fell into a long dreamless sleep.


	5. The Catalyst

When I woke up in the morning I felt a lot better and Madame Pomphrey let me leave. I went to the Common Room and I were bombarded by questions from Ron, Hermoine, and Harry. "I told you what happened already." I said exasperated.

I walked up to my dormitory, got showered and dressed and I wrote a note and headed to the Owlery. I found my beautiful black owl sitting by a barn owl eating.

"Echo?" I called softly.

The black owl looked up at me and she pecked my finger softly.

"Will you bring this to Draco Malfoy?" I said as to her leg. "Don't come back without a response."

She hooted in response and flew off as I walked down to breakfast.

Draco's POV

A tapping at my window woke me up. I slowly got up to open it and an ebony owl flew in with a letter in it. It read:

_Will you meet me by the lake at nine? Respond quickly._

_Violette Regalis_

I pulled out a new piece of parchment and wrote.

_I'll be there._

And then gave the letter back to the owl.

Violette's POV

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table putting cream cheese on my bagel when the morning post arrived. I spotted Echo flying towards me. She dropped a letter in front of me. I quickly opened it and my eyes flickered towards Draco who was sitting talking animatedly to a dark boy with slanted eyes.

I smiled slightly and realized another letter was sitting in front of me.

_Dearest Violette,_

_I heard about your "incident". I hope you are okay. I was worried sick._

_I need to warn you. Your father, when he left, had become a Death Eater. I am sorry for not telling you before. He is very dangerous. I must advise you not to go out of the castle at night and stay with people as much as you can._

_Stay safe. Damian and I love you. Write back soon._

_Love,_

_Mother_

I decided to respond later and headed to my classes.

Lessons passed without anything interesting. Hermoine was constantly giving me suspicious looks. But I didn't really care, I had enough on my mind as is.

Eight-forty rolled around and I made my way to the lake and sat down against a tree. I decided to risk it and light up a cigarette. I inhaled deeply as I stared out into the deep twinkling lake.

"Hey." Malfoy's voice greeted me.

"Hey." I responded softly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you want one?" I asked motioning to my cigarette.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

He sat down next to me as I handed him a cigarette.

"So… any particular reason you called me her?" Malfoy asked after lighting up.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you." I told him.

"You need to talk to me?" He seemed blown back.

"Yeah, well, um…" I started, "Why'd you save me from my father?"

"Who told you that?" He questioned.

"Dumbledore." I answered. "You were in the Hospital Wing next to my bed. Why?"

"I just did and I just was." He told me.

"Why?" I persisted. Malfoy stood up and put out his cigarette.

"I just did." He said again and turned away. I watched him walk back up to the castle.

"This is going to be one hell of a year." I said to myself.

Three Days Later

_Dear Diary,_

_Things are getting are getting worse. I've been smoking like crazy. Whenever I get a chance. Between classes, at night, whenever I can. The nightmares are getting worse. I keep seeing my father, that stupid scene playing over and over again. Then I had a dream I was in Voldemort's lair with none other than Malfoy at my side. Isn't that odd?_

_I haven't been able to get Malfoy out of my head. Am I going crazy?_

Violette 

I sat up on the Astronomy Tower looking up at the stars. I took my sweater off despite the cold. I stared at my arms. They were scarred and disgusting. Myself repulsed me. I stared at the small bag I had brought up. I slid out my caffeine pills and cheap vodka I brought from America. I needed the pills to keep me awake. I was sick of the nightmares and didn't want to sleep. The alcohol was just, well to get drunk. I took for pills and chased them down with the cheap vodka. I continued to drink. The taste was disgusting but it'd help… so I thought. I have an extremely week heart due to birth complications. Too much caffeine can make me sick. The bottle shook in my hand. I smiled as my heart rate increased rapidly. The chest pains subdued the way I emotionally hurt. I pulled out my trusty blade and dragged it across my pale skin slowly. I watched the blood ooze out of the thin slice. I smiled again. I was bleeding. I knew I was alive. The red against the pale was so distracting. I got lost in the blood dripping down my arm. When it stopped bleeding I looked up at the stars and they began to blur.

Draco's POV

I watched Violette from afar. I watched her stare at her arms looking absolutely disgusted. Then she turned to her bag and pulled out a pack of yellow pills and some kind of odd drink. She popped the pills into her mouth one at a time, chasing down each one with a shot of whatever she was drinking. It was obviously alcohol. I could smell it from where I stood. She smiled looking weary. Then she pulled out a blade. I watched her slice her arm. I almost ran to stop her. But it's best not to get involved… for now. She smiled again as she watched the blood on her smooth milky skin. She looked at peace but there was something oddly disturbing and twisted about it. Something tragic.

_So you're taking these pills to fill up your soul_

_And you're drinking them down with cheap alcohol_

And I'd be inclined to be yours for the taking 

_And part of this terrible mess that you're making_

_But me I'm the catalyst…_

Violette laid down looking up at the stars. Then her eyes slowly began to close. She passed out. I walked over to her and picked her up. I made my way to the infamous Room of Requirement and walked back and forth three times with the sleeping girl in my arms thinking _I need a place that Violette can sleep comfortably and will help her in the morning._

The door appeared and I walked in. There was a huge room decorated in burgundy and maroon. There was a large canopy bed and a nightstand with a potion labeled _Hangover Antidote_. I carefully set Violette down and kissed her on the forehead. Then I made my leave.

I woke up in a large maroon bed with a thin canopy hanging over it. The room was dimly lit and decorated in an Old Victorian setting. I didn't know where I was. I looked to my left and saw a nightstand with a bottle labeled _Hangover Antidote_. I felt over dehydrated and had a migraine and all of the sudden there was a glass of water sitting next to the antidote. I immediately knew I was in the Room of Requirement. I drank the water and opened the small bottle tilted my head back letting the contents of the small bottle slip through my slightly parted lips. I straightened out my outfit picked up my bag and walked out of the Room of Requirement back to the Gryffindor Tower.

Hermoine sat in the one of the chairs staring worriedly into the fire. As soon as I stepped through the portrait her head snapped up.

"Violette, where were you last night? I was worried when you didn't come to bed." Hermoine told me, her voice filled with concerned.

What was I going to tell her? That I stayed up drinking, taking pills, and cutting myself. Then I passed out because my body couldn't handle all three and some how ended up in The Room of Requirement.

"I was inspired last night and sat up in the Room of Requirement writing. I fell asleep in there. I guess I was more tired then I thought." I smiled at her.

"Well, next time tell me, okay?" She asked sighing with relief.

"Of course, 'Moine. I'll give you a heads up next time." I told her.

Hermoine stood up and embraced me. I returned it feeling guilty about hiding things from her. I walked up to the Girls' Dormitory and set my bag down.

"Where were _you_ last night?" A nosy voice asked curiously.

"If you must know Lavender. I was up all night having a wild orgy with all the Ravenclaw boys. Boy, do they know how to party. We drank fire whiskey, had sex, and now I'm exhausted." I replied.

"Really!" Lavender questioned excitedly.

"No." I answered giving her a look that said, "Man, you are stupid".

Lavender looked slightly crestfallen, then shot me a glare.

"I was just curious." She said snottily.

"Aren't you always?" I drawled walking into the bathroom.

All of the sudden I was extremely nauseous. The room was swaying. I wasked over to the sink and washed my face. After I dried my towel I gagged. I leaned over the toilet and I began throwing up violently. I wiped the corner of my mouth with a tissue and noticed it was stained crimson.

"Oh my god!" Parvati screamed.

I heard Hermoine run in.

"What is it! What's wrong!" Hermoine panted.

"Violette is throwing up! Ew!" Parvati answered.

Hermoine walked in.

"Violette? Are you okay?" Hermoine asked softly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just a little sick. I think I'm going to stay in here for a little while." I told her.

Outside the room I could hear Parvati chanting "ew".

Hermoine helped me up after I flushed the toilet. Then she saw the tissue.

"Violette, is that blood! You need to go see Madam Pomphrey." Hermoine insisted.

"Please, Hermoine I'll be fine. My heart's a little off. It's nothing to worry about I promise. It happens sometimes. The Muggle doctors said when that happens to just take it easy. I don't need any medical attention unless it happens repeatedly." I told her, but I was lying through my teeth. I should have probably been in a hospital.

"Well, okay." She answered reluctantly.

"I'll see you later okay? I'll come down for lunch and go to my afternoon classes." I said.

"I'll get the work for you." Hermoine smiled softly.

"You always do." I smiled back and she brought me to my bed.

I lied down.

""Relax, okay? I'll see you later." She said.

"Okay, have fun." I replied as she parted.


	6. Thestrals and Acid Trips

**A/N:** This is just filler. The next one will be The Halloween Ball and more interesting I promise. Thank you to thise who have taken the time to review!

**Passionate-Princess24- **I'm really glad you enjoy my stories. Thank you so much

**Chazz's Sweetheart: **I always just thought it meant jerk. But thank you. I'm sorry if I offended you. And thanks for the constructive criticism. It might be confusing, but it will make sense after a while. And I know smoking is bad but I smoke (cigarettes of course) and writing is an expression of self.

Lunchtime rolled around and I began to feel slightly better. I got up and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I threw on my robes and grabbed my bag before walking down to the Common Room. Neville and Harry were standing together.

"I'll never get a date to the ball Harry. Nobody wants to go with me." He said gloomily.

"I'm sure there's someone that wants to go with you." Harry tried to cheer him.

"Like who?" Neville asked.

"Like me." I chimed in walking towards them.

Neville spun around.

"Really?" He asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I'd love to go to the ball with you. That is if you want to go with me." I smiled.

"Of course I would." He answered.

"Well, I'll be ready and her at six thirty." I told him.

"I've got to tell Grandmother that I have a date!" He beamed and ran off to the Owlery.

"That was nice of you." Harry said once Neville left.

"What was?" I asked

"Offering to go to the ball with Neville." He replied.

"I want to. He's a nice boy and he's gotten pretty good looking over the years." I told him. "Now let's get down to lunch."

"Okay." He replied and we walked to lunch talking about our upcoming Quidditch game with Ravenclaw.

Once we entered the Great Hall, I sat down next to Hermoine. Across from us sat Ron and Harry.

"How are you feeling?" Hermoine asked.

"Fine." I replied.

"Wha's wron?" Ron asked food flying out of his mouth.

"Nothing. I was just feeling sick this morning and now I'm feeling loads better." I answered laughing at his eating habits. They never ceased to amuse me.

"You understood that?" Hermoine asked in disgust.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

After lunch we had Care of Magical Creatures. We walked out to the field.

Hagrid stood wit a big horse-like creature with huge wings next to him. Looking into the Forbidden Forest I could see more of them.

"Can anybody guess what we'll be working on today?" Hagrid asked.

For once Hermoine's hand wasn't raised. I raised mine instead.

"Ah, Violette." Hagrid called.

"Thestrals, sir." I answered.

"Correct. Five points for Gryffindor! Raise yer hands if you can see 'em." He asked.

Harry and I both raised our hands along with a Neville, Slytherin girl, and Malfoy.

"Yeh can put yer hands down now. The only people who can see thestrals are those who have seen death." Hagrid explained. "Fer those of yeh that can't see 'em. They look like horses with big wings. Does anyone know what we use 'em for here at Hogwarts?"

Hermoine's hand rose immediately.

"Hermoine." Hagrid called.

"They pull the carriages to the castle, sir." She answered.

"Right as usual, another five points to Gryffindor." Hagrid smiled.

The rest of the class Hagrid explained more about Thestrals.

"I 'spect an essay on thestrals by the next class. Only one page." Hagrid announced.

"You're dismissed."

Harry, Hermoine, Ron, and I made our way to Charms.

"Violette, who have you seen die?" Ron asked.

"Ron, that is so rude." Hermoine scolded.

"Don't worry Hermoine it's fine." I told her, then I turned to Ron. "When I was eight there was a man screaming outside my house that he was being attacked. I immediately ran out but the guy wasn't bleeding or anything and he was the only one on the street. He kept screaming 'Help me!' and I got really scared. I wasn't sure what was going on and didn't know how to help the man. Then my best friend, Sherona, she lives next door ran out with her father. Her father called the police and it turned out the man was having a bad acid trip. He was so scared that he had a heart attack. He died before the police got to him."

"What's acid?" Ron asked.

"Acid is a muggle drug." Hermoine answered. "People take it and it makes them hallucinate."

"Whoa, That's crazy. What are porice?" He questioned.

"They're called police and they are kind of like Aurors. The arrest people who commit crimes and take them to prison." Hermoine answered again.

Then we walked into Charms.

At the end of the day I went to go have a cigarette in the passage. I sat down and lit my cigarette and then somebody else walked in. After I thought I was about to get caught. Then I saw the other cherry light.

"Malfoy?" I asked.

"Yeah." Malfoy's replied.

"Just making sure. Why are you always here?" I questioned.

"Same reason you are." He told me.

"Malfoy why did you save me?"

"I just did. Stop questioning me about it."

"But I want to know. It's killing me."

"Just leave me alone."

I put out my cigarette.

"You are so bloody frustrating!" I announced annoyed and walked out.


	7. Ooh a Butterfly!

**A/N:** I know I promised the ball scene but I had this idea for the Quidditch match so the next one will be the ball scene I pinky promise and it should be up either tonight or tomorrow morning. Draco doesn't really appear but the next one will be full of Malfoyness! Well my dears…R/R.

Passionate-Princess24: It makes me really glad to know that somebody is enjoying my stories. Thank you so much! 

Friday came around. The day before the ball and the day of our Quidditch match. The game was about to start. I was full of adrenaline. I grabbed my beater's bat and my broom and walked out.

"Okay, practices have been great. We can do this! No need to be nervous or anything. You're all bloody brilliant." He announced then we walked out. Everyone except Harry mounted their broom and flew up into position.

"Here is the Gryffindor team!" Luna's voice rang through the air.

Applause filled the air from Gryffindor sighed. Slytherin was booing and the Raveclaws were silent.

"And here the Ravenclaw Team!" Luna's announced in her dreamy voice.

More cheering. The captains shook hands and Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"Angelina has the q- ooh a butterfly!" Luna got distracted.

"Ms. Lovegod, the game please." I heard McGonagall's voice.

"Sorry professor." She apologized. "And Gryffindor scores!"

The Gryffindors roared with glee.

I saw a bludger flying towards and unsuspecting Ginny. I zoomed over and hit it as hard as I could with my bat. Ginny smiled at me.

"It seems Regalis has just saved her teammate from being hit with a bludger. She's a nice girl, she helped me find my books once." I smiled to myself. Luna was such a sweet girl. "Oh right the game. And Ravenclaw scores."

More cheering.

"And there's Ginny Weasley. Racing down the field the quaffle in her hand. Gryffindor scores."

Cheering,

"The score is now twenty to ten, Gryffindor in the lead. It seems Harry Potter is having trouble with his broom. He's flying every which way." Luna announced.

I searched for Harry and found that Luna was right. Harry was being thrown around by his broom. He was hanging off of it by one hand. His grip was loosening and then he was slipping.

I raced over trying to catch him. But I wasn't quick enough. Harry was on the ground. I landed and jumped off running to Harry's aid. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Everybody stopped and floated down. Ron and Ginny came racing over. As did Madam Hooch.

Harry was unconscious.

"Harry wake up!" I shook him. "Harry!"

Madam Hooch lightly pushed me aside and checked his pulse.

"He's alive. Lucky, he could be dead from that fall." She told me.

I looked around and saw Hagrid making his way over here as quickly as he could.

"Hagrid take him to Poppy. She'll fix him up." Madam Hooch ordered.

"Ay." Hagrid agreed and with ease swept Harry's limp body up and walked towards the castle.

Ron, Ginny, and I quickly followed him.

"Oh dear lord!" Madam Pomphrey came running towards us. "What happened?"

"He lost control of his broom and fell off. He fell from really high up in the sky." I explained.

"I told Albus Quidditch is much too dangerous and now look must have at least four or five students in here a month from Quidditch." She mumbled angrily as she tended to Harry. Then she turned to us. "Out for now. You can come by to see him later."

"But Ha-"

"No buts. Out now." She cut off Ron.

We turned around and walked out. Hagrid following behind us.

"There is no way Harry just lost control of his broom. It looks like it was-"

"Cursed?" A voice cut me off.

I turned to see Hermoine walking towards us.

"Exactly." I said.

"Well, do yeh know who did it?" Hagrid asked.

"No. We have to talk to Dumbledore." I responded.

"I'll go ter see 'im now. I'll tell 'im what yeh said." Hagrid told me and with a half-hearted smile he left.

The next morning I got up early and immediately went to the Hospital Wing.

Harry was sitting upright munching on a piece of chocolate.

"Harry!" I exclaimed. "You're okay!"

"Madam Pomphrey fixed me up she said I'll be free to leave after I finish this chocolate." He told me.

"That's wonderful." I smiled. "Harry what happened with your broom?"

"It just stopped working. One minute I was fine, the next I was being thrown around." He answered.

"Like when Quirrel was cursing it in our first year?"

"Yeah."

"I think somebody was trying to again."

"But why?"

"Harry, come on. You're the boy that lived and plenty of people here have Death Eater's for parents."

"Like Malfoy" Harry snarled.

"I don't think it was Malfoy."

"I bet it was."

"What about Crabbe or Goyle?"

"They're not smart enough to curse anyone."

"What about Pansy Parkinson?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, let's forget about it for now. Dumbledore is already on the case. And the Ball is tonight."

Madam Pomphrey came sweeping in.

"You may go now." She smiled. Harry leapt up.

"Thank you." Harry said and we walked to breakfast. When we got to the Great Hall, Harry was bombarded by questions. He had to replay the story over and over again all day and each time he became increasingly annoyed.

Four o'clock rolled around and Harry was completely frustrated.

"I was in front of the whole school! You think they would have already known what happened! They saw it with their own bloody eyes!" He ranted.

"That's because you're a hero mate. They want to tell their chums about how The-Boy-Who-Lived gave them the scoop on how he _heroically _fell from his broom. Face it, people are obsessed with you." I joked.

"But why are they obsessed? Is it because I have a stupid scar on my forehead?" He asked.

"Of course, Harry that's the only reason that anyone thinks you're great. It's because you have a scar on your forehead. Who cares that you've fought Voldemort, right? Who cares about you being the Wizarding world's savior? Why does that matter when you have a flipping scar?" I replied sarcastically.

"I never chose to live like this. I was forced to. That's not heroic." He mumbled.

"That's where you're wrong Harry. You don't _have_ to fight Voldemort but you do. Why? It's because that is the right thing to do. The only thing you have to do in this life is die. Nobody can make you do anything else Harry. That's the beauty of freewill. All those people that say they had no choice but to go along with Voldemort lie. They lie to the ministry and themselves. There is always a choice. Even if it was join or die. They should have chose death. It's just a matter of making the right one. And you Harry have made the right one." I told him.

"I guess you're right Violette." He replied.

"I always am." I smiled and Harry rolled his eyes. "Well I have to go take a shower. I have a date tonight. I'll see ya later."

"Bye."

I walked up to my dormitory and saw Parvati getting her stuff together for the shower. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Immediately there was a pounding on the door.

"Regalis, I need to take a shower!" Parvati yelled.

"So do I." I smiled to myself.

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

I turned on the water.

"Sorry I can't hear you over the water!" I said.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!"

I sighed and laughed to myself.


End file.
